superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Sesame Street Season 10 (1978-1979)
Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Jon Stone, Al Hyslop * Producers: Al Hyslop, Jack Burns * Directed by: Jon Stone, Robert Myhrum * Writers: Judy Freudberg, Ray Sipherd, Emily Perl Kingsley, David Korr, Tony Geiss, Sara Compton, Jerry Juhl, Jon Stone, Joseph A. Bailey, Jeffrey Moss, Peter Swet * Associate Producers: Lisa Simon, Michael Cozell * Cast: ** Linda - Linda Bove ** David - Northern Calloway ** Luis - Emilio Delgado ** Mr. Hooper - Will Lee ** Susan - Loretta Long ** Maria - Sonia Manzano ** Bob - Bob McGrath ** Gordon - Roscoe Orman ** Olivia - Alaina Reed ** Buffy - Buffy Sainte-Marie * Jim Henson's Muppets: Frank Oz, Jerry Nelson, Richard Hunt, Caroly Wilcox, Fran Brill, Cheryl Blalock, Michael Earl, Olga Felgemacher, Brian Wolfe, Kathy Mullen, Bob Payne, Toby Towson * Original Muppets by: Donald Sahlin, Kermit Love * Current Muppets by: Caroly Wilcox, Jan Rosenthal * Muppet Design Consultant: Michael K. Frith * Muppet Workshop Coordinators: Mari Kaestle, Amy Van Gilder * Muppet Costumes: Calista Hendrickson * Muppet Creative Consultant: Frank Oz * Supervising Film Producer: Edith Zornow * Music Coordinator: Danny Epstein * Conductor: Dave Conner * Post Production Supervisor: Ozzie Alfonso * Associate Directors: Emily Squires, Sevlin Evans * Director of Operations: Ronald L. Weaver * Production Supervisor: Frieda Lipp * Art Director: Alan J. Compton * Production Stage Manager: Chet O'Brien * Stage Managers: Katie Coley, Claire Sandford * Set Decorator: Nat Mongioi * Costume Designer: Bill Kellard * Graphic Artist: Gerri Brioso * Senior Scenic Artist: Victor DiNapoli * Senior Floor Manager: Richard Holloway * Floor Manager: Stephen Springford * Production Assistants: Joseph Catalano, Thelma Moses, Mercedes Polanco, Cathi Rosenberg, Laurie Blank * Production Secretaries: Sharen Gay, Cher Jung * Film Editor: Mike Breddan * Technical Advisor: Walt Rauffer * Unit Manager: Glenda Jones * Technical Director: Ralph Mensch * Lighting Director: Tony DiGirolamo * Sound Effects: Dick Maitland, Roy Carch * Audio: Louis J. Bruno * Video: Rolf Wahl * Cameras: Frank Biondo, Rudy Carames, Barbara Drago, Arnold Giordano, Richard King, Dave Kinney, Mike Lacey, Joe Lo-Ré, Lenny Spears, Frank Vila * Videotape Editors: Vincent Sims, John Hutchinson * Make Up: Mickey Scott * Hair Stylist: Lee Trent * Wardrobe: Grisha Mynova * Vision Mixer: Neil Guy * Curriculum Coordinator: Robert Emerick * Vice President for Research: Edward L. Palmer, PhD * Director of Research: Daniel R. Anderson * Researchers: Rodney Davis, LaMarian Hayes, Leona Shauble, Ana Herrara, Bettina Peel, obatală ombu, Janet Shapiro, Amy Dombro, Karen Hill Scott, Darlene Powell-Hobson, Marsha Williams * Chairman, Board of Advisors: Gerald Lesser, PhD * Creative Consultant: Jon Stone * Vice President for Production: David D. Connell Closing Signs * Sesame Street is a production of the Children's Television Workshop. Funding and Copyright Screen * Major funding for this program was provided by a grant from the Office of Education, Dept. of Health, Education and Welfare and by Pubic Television Stations. * Additional support was provided by grants from The Ford Foundation and Carnegie Corporation of New York. * "Sesame Street" and the "Sesame Street" sign are trademarks and service marks of the Children's Television Workshop. * © Copyright 1978-1979 Children's Television Workshop * Recorded at Reeves Teletape 81 St. Studio Category:Sesame Street Category:End Credits Category:Children's Television Workshop Category:PBS Category:TV Series Category:Shout! Factory Category:HBO Max